


Mr. Koudelka alone

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, OKAY THIS WASNT MY FAULT, blame the sin chat again, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Koudelka aka mr not oK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Koudelka alone

I miss her. Has something happened? When did I last see her? When did I last hold her hand? I miss talking to her. There used to be transmissions. At least I knew she was alright. 

Is she okay?

I haven’t been sleeping. The world just seems slightly greyer. Oh god what if she’s dead? They’d tell me… Right?

Actually when did they last talk to me? They haven’t been giving me any updates. They wouldn’t hurt her. Why would they?

I’ll send them an email

No reply.

I don’t think i'm okay…

Someone followed me home. I was on a walk when I noticed someone was following me. Is this about the email? What are they hiding?

I dream about her sometimes.

I still can’t sleep. 

Someone followed me again today.

I’ve stopped going on walks.

There was a letter under my door. It said “Stop looking for what isn’t there” What does that mean?

I’ve sent another email. 

Someone sent me a threat. 

I went to the police but when I tried to tell them they ignored me. Can they do that?

My house was broken into. All of our pictures were stolen. Why pictures?

I haven slept or ate in a day. I’ve had worse. The people at work don’t notice. Does anyone?

What color are her eyes?

The threats have been getting more frequent and… more violent.

I miss her. I hope she’s okay.

I think I’ve found …. Hold on. Someone’s at the door

**Author's Note:**

> SEE I DIDN'T USE ANY FIRST NAMES! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?


End file.
